In the past, as view information about a video on a communication network such as the Internet, no information can be obtained other than viewing-start information indirectly obtained when starting a video player and viewing-end information indirectly obtained when stopping a video player, and when the number of links to a video is obtained, it is simply deemed as viewings of the video. It is desired to effectively collect user's viewing behavior, e.g., in which portion of which screen a user is interested within a timeline of a video on the Internet or a screen, at which position the user stops the video, and in which portion the user repeatedly play the video.
On the other hand, Patent Document 1 suggests a technique for selecting a desired trail of an object moving within a screen and displaying detailed information at that occasion. Patent Document 2 suggests a technique for adding various sub-contents to a video object successively changing in a video program motion picture which a user is viewing.